jack the catgirl
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: ratchet and jack were at base alone and a cat walked in and set the base alarm off rachet went to check it out and the stray ran to jack out of fear and got hit by a ray of somesort
1. the start of a catgirl

tfp the catgirl jack takes place 2 days after jack ruturns to cybertron

one day rachet was doing one of his hobbies when suddenly a alarm went off apperently a cat tripped of door scaners the cat got scared and ran inside the base

jack was laying down on to sofa and the cat crawled up on him

Jack - how did you end up in here girl better take you to the shelter when arcee gets back

unkown to jack a blast went off from ratchets atom welder blasting jack and the cat

Rachet - where did that fur ball of flesh go

he then sees a girl with a tail and cat ears with jacks clothes on

Rachet - oh my god

arcee - rachet we need a bridge

Rachet - okay [oh boy how do i explain this]

5 minutes later

arcee - wheres jack i have to get him to work

rachet - about that

arcee - rachet how could you step on jack

prime - old friend you went to far this time

jack - nya arcee what wrong

prime - i take that beck

arcee - jack is that you

rachet - its funny story

arcee - i bet it is talk now

one explaniton later

bulkhead so jack is fused with a cat from your atom weilder hahahaha

bumblebee starts latghing with him

arcee - shut up

prime - its best we call jacks mom and agent fowler explain to them about jack

maybe next time anger from june 


	2. Jack's shock

ch 2

prime - jack do you feel

jack - just fine why

prime - its best you look in the mirror behind you

jack - okay { turns around ] nyyaahhh what happed to me

jack freaked because he had long hair 2 big breast size of mellons and and if losing his man hood was not enough he had cat ears and a tail and purple eyes just to top it off

fowler - prime what this about a call about jacks changes june - yeah we were on the middle of our date

prime - sorry but this is gonna be hard to explain june - what do you mean prime - see for yourself

june saw a girl with cat ears and a tail that looked like she was wearing jacks clothes

fowler - tell me that is not jack prime - i'd be lying if i said that june - what did you all do to him arcee - calm down june this was a big mistake on rachets part beside it could be worse june - how arcee - ratchet could have stepped on jack

june faints

fowler - please tell me you can fix this prime - we scaned jack but if we seperate him from the cat he could die

jack - nyaa! / fowler - whatttt! 


	3. what happens , visits and dreams

Chapter 3 what happens , visits and dreams

next morning june - let me get this right jack will have to stay at the base

fowler - guess so my boss thinks a cat girl will be less weird than giant robots but still weird

jack - okay its understandable i gues-interupted

rachet - no need may you tell your boss that i just finished a camo-image bracelet

fowler - what does it do

rachet - in this case hides jack tail and ears and makes him look like an average female human

fowler - yes maybe jack can have a normal life

june - gym class does no allow jewery of any kind at any school

fowler - oh man i forgot about that

rachet - funny ms darby but jack can wear this on any limb even his tail and the braclet will cloak its self

june - okay guess i will have to let jack stay here his shirt is torn so much even i cant fix it

rachet -i can ground bridge her to the garage of your house

june - okay lets do that later

jack - good idea mew need to tell raph and miko too nya

rachet - can you change into that kimono you had on

nyako - here you go jacky poo

rachet june and fowler - Ugghh

jack - what!

30 min later

raph - we tried to call you what happed

miko - thats what i wanted to know jack

jack - if i come out dont laugh

raph and miko - fine

jack hey guys

{ miko and raph were shocked

raph and miko -What happed

a expaning later

raph - i pity you jack

miko - can i take pictures of you to publish on school paper

fowler - nooo! jacks case has made him or her in this case become top secret like thes bots

miko - i was joking

jack - no you was not jack said while his fists were cover with some blue energy

miko found a way to protect herself

miko - okay can you come to my slumber my host parent thinks i shoud host a slumber party and hang with 2 other girls that i dont know that the host parents the host dads brother and the host mothers sister are murders and i overheard them asking the kids to kill me

jack - fine but only for your safety

miko - okay

fowler - jack and june could i talk to you privately

jack - sure what is it

fowler - if what miko says turns out to be true than we will have to find another host family

june - if it turns out to be true than we'll take her for the rest of her home stay period

jack - agreed i might need her when moms busy at work and i have problems

walking back

miko - are you coming

june - sure he is

miko - great its two days from now saturday night

jack - lets go home

june - good idea

later that night 12:00 midnight jacks dream

nyako - hey jacky poo wake up nya

jack - who are you

nyako - im a cat demon aka nyako Jurosaki

jack - okay why are you in my dream

nyako - because we are one

jack - what! you mean

nyako - thats right

jack - wait a minute why was a demon in the bots base

nyako - see i was tracking a endless sprit energy and wanted to eat it but when that wierd gun thing went off it fused out souls and gave me your body but with my human form minus skin and hair colors

jack - i see well lets do somting about why i was in a komono when i woke up at the base yesterday

nyako - well cat demons can control sprit energy and make stuff with it for every day use for our human forms like clothes and weapons but high leveled cat demons can make raw energy attacks and yours is completely endless

jack - i see well good night

Character profiles Nyako Jurosaki

cat demon

looks almost like the photo of the story pic except tanned skined and red hair 


	4. the cons lies about there being cousins

chapter 6 the cons lies about there being cousins

jack arrived to mikos house at 5pm the sleepover did not start till 5:15 however you can never be to careful the being with the bots he learned that much

miko - glad you came early

jack - well you can never be to careful

hello jade my name is borris and this my wife mallcine

mallcine - nice to meet you jade

jack - thank you

borris lets go inside

inside was filled with they opened a bookcase when inside they disabled a cloaking system they where minicons wearing the decpticon logo

jack - run now!

miko - dont have to tell me twice

bulkhead - hop in

jack and miko jumped in bulkhead and jack tryed to call fowler but the phones were down

jack - damn were jammed

bulkhead - i'll try and get us out of the jammers range

nyako - why do you need to you have psychic abilitys like mind message

-mind message

jack - fowler you there

fowler - im here but how

jack - i'll explain later can you get the bot to come help

fowler - why

jack - mikos host parents were cons cloaked as humans

fowler - im on it

nyako - told you you can doit jacky poo

fowler - what was that

jack - lets just say that cat i merged with is a cat demon

fowler - right we'll talk later

bulkhead - ground bridge ahead you guys go i'll catch up

jack - run with me miko okay

miko - okay

b-con run more autobots coming

m-con right behind you

a/n go back to last chapter for jacks an nyako first talk

jack - and thats what happened in my dream the other night guys

rachet - i see the atom weilder must have merged the cat demon in you body while it was eating your sprit and merged you both

arcee - so can you reverse it still

rachet - no the super natual is beyond me

fowler - what i want to know is how cons got into the system

prime- they must of hack into your system

fowler - tell june i aprove of miko staying with you and june okay jack

jack - sure no problem


End file.
